Nozzle jets have been used for several years in rotary cone rock bits both in or near the center of the rock bit and around the peripheral edge of the bit to encourage cone cleaning, to enhance removal of debris from a borehole bottom, and to efficiently cool the face of the rock bit.
Rotary cone rock bits are typically configured with multiple jet nozzle exits spaced at regular intervals along the periphery of the bit. High velocity fluid from these jet nozzles impacts the hole bottom and removes rock cuttings and debris. Center jets are also used in rotary cone rock bits for a variety of reasons. These include enhanced cone cleaning, protection against bit balling, and increased total flow of drilling fluid through the drill bit without creating washout problems.
Too much drilling fluid exiting the peripheral jets is believed to encourage undesirable re-circulation paths for drilling fluid at the bottom of the wellbore. In fact, all else being equal, it is thought desirable to have all or nearly all the drilling fluid exit the center jet. However, due to erosion concerns typically only 15 to 30 percent of the total hydraulic fluid (drilling fluid or drilling mud) flow passes through the center jet, with the remainder of the mud being jetted through the peripheral nozzles. In particular, excessive drilling fluid flow through the center jet causes flow erosion at the cutter surfaces such as the tips of the cutting teeth, resulting in premature failure of the rock bit. Even when fluid flow through the peripheral jets might be desirable, such as for cleaning the cutting teeth on the roller cones in sticky formations, excessive erosion of the cone shell and other components is a concern.
Many techniques have been used in an effort to optimize the bit hydraulics by modifying the nozzle configuration on the peripheral jets by moving the nozzle closer to the hole bottom, changing the nozzle jet vector, or both. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,687,067; 4,784,231; 4,239,087; 3,070,182; 4,759,415; 5,029,656; and 5,495,903 teach modifications to the peripheral jets to improve the bit hydraulics, and each is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Three different types of nozzles are commonly used in center jet applications i.e. the diverging diffuser nozzle, the standard, non-diverging nozzle and the mini-extended nozzle. A less commonly utilized center jet nozzle has multiple discharge ports. Multiple exit nozzles are desirable since they offer the most flexibility to the designer to orient the flow patterns to clean the cutters or to improve borehole cleaning. However, multiple exit nozzles have two major design problems. First, the size for each of the exit ports is necessarily small because the total flow area (TFA) of a multiple exit nozzle is equal to the sum of the exit areas and to keep the total flow to within tolerable limits, the individual exit nozzles are necessarily small. As a result, the jet nozzle is prone to plugging. Second, the small nozzle size does nothing to reduce the exit flow velocity. Even though the flow is redirected, high fluid flow rates through each nozzle pointed toward metal components will likely lead to surface erosion and possible catastrophic failure.
A drill bit is needed that provides more efficient drilling fluid flow from the bottom of the borehole without increased erosion concerns around the drill bit. Ideally, this could be accomplished by a novel jet nozzle design or combination, so that the basic drill bit design would remain unchanged.